Always Be My Brother
by Marioexpertken
Summary: This story takes place sometime after Mario & friends launched into different worlds. *SPOILER* Logan is captured by Rorke after the mission "The Ghost Killer" & Hesh is starting lose hope since it's been years now unlike Keegan staying hopeful. Lucas noticed something similar with this kind of outcome...


This story is all about brotherhood. So enjoy this sequel to New Super Smash Bros. Universe. The ending of Call of Duty: Ghosts made think, "OK, this is like Mother 3 all over again...". I thought of seeing something in common between Lucas &amp; Hesh, so this inspired my story. The song "Brother My Brother" from Pokemon: The First Movie also inspirsed this fanfic. :)

* * *

**In the Call of Duty universe, Hesh still couldn't get over what happened that day when Rorke kidnapped Logan while he was left incapitated, injured &amp; helpless, what made his fear worse is what will happen to him. One thing is for sure, Rorke's going to brainwash Logan. He wasn't the only one who's heart ached, Keegan was also scared on what will happen to Logan. It has been two years since then, for Keegan, he was still hanging on hope for he in his heart knows he's alive despite long days, weeks &amp; months, but Hesh, for so long, hasn't came out of the room, crying angrily uncontrollably, sobbing &amp; shouting. He kept drinking, making him drunk everyday, not realizing he's also breaking himself, almost destroying his room &amp; the only time he comes out to eat is when no one is around, either when they're on a mission or are resting, napping or sleeping. The Ghosts as well as Soap, Price &amp; Martin were too busy on their mission against the Federation &amp; Atlas, though only Hesh didn't came out, still in complete depression for his brother Logan. Too busy as well to ever visit their 'other' friends.**

**In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach &amp; Daisy are worried about their friends from CoD since only their Star Wars &amp; Teen Wolf friends came by. The four played golf to mind it off, then, Ness, Lucas &amp; Claus came by to visit them. "Hey Mario, how's it going?" Ness greeted him, "Oh hi Ness, everything's a-fine..." however, Mario is hiding his feelings about what it is, however, Lucas is psychic &amp; can see it through his eyes, "Well why can't we visit them then?" Lucas suggested an idea, "Yeah it's not a bad idea..." Peach agreed, everyone else also agrees. Then, Ness uses Teleport α &amp; everyone teleported to the world of Call of Duty.**

**They went to a base in San Francisco where the Ghosts, Soap, Price &amp; Martin now reside. They are right on time to see them finally arrive back to base. "Mario? Luigi? Ness? What are you doing here?" Keegan was the first to notice, "Well, we are worried since we haven't seen each other for 2 years..." Luigi responded, they went inside the break room where they talked about how things are going in the Mushroom World, Eagleland &amp; Nowhere Islands. Just then, they noticed something ain't right, "Ehh... Where's Elias, Logan &amp; Hesh?" Claus asked, everyone went silent, the Ghosts, Soap, Price &amp; Martin suddenly felt down, "Well...It's something we couldn't talk about..." Soap felt reluctant, but the group decided to explain what has happened, explaining that Elias was KIA &amp; his body is hidden away from the Federation, Logan kidnapped by Rorke &amp; Hesh's complete depression about it. "Keegan..." Peach felt sorry for him.**

**Just then, from those words, knowing that Elias is killed &amp; Logan MIA with Hesh alone &amp; Riley. He suddenly started stumbling backwards &amp; falls to the ground. This sparked a very gloomy &amp; emotional memory of Lucas, though at least after the awakening of the dragon, they're brought back to life. He felt something similar between him &amp; Hesh, he knew they both lost their mothers when they were young, they even went through harsh moments &amp; last was the most painful of all, their brothers going missing, the one thing he doesn't want Hesh to have at the end like him is losing his brother Logan, either being killed or he takes his own life... Everyone noticed him lying on the floor dazzed &amp; having a horrified face from his flashback, Claus goes to him &amp; calms him down.**

**"What was that about?" Merrick with a confused look. "Where's Hesh?" Lucas then decided to go to him, Claus &amp; Keegan followed, Lucas tells the others to let them handle this alone, "Trust me, we tried to get him out but...he just wouldn't..." Keegan led the twins to the room where Hesh is staying, hearing Hesh's unearthly scream filled with anger, noises heard from his punches &amp; a little shaking is felt. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! TAKING MY LAST PIECE OF MY FAMILY! I AM GONNA KILL HIM IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER LOGAN!" Hesh cries out in anger. "Hesh, it's Keegan, please open this door, you haven't gone out for so long..." they tried to call him out to open the door, but haven't done it yet. "Ok then I'll handle this..." Lucas then uses PK Thunder &amp; hits himself to launch towards the door &amp; knocks it out. There it revealed it's inside of the room, all messed up, shards of broken glass bottles from alcoholic beverages, the bed all messed up as well, scratches on the walls &amp; a table turned over.**

**There in the corner was Hesh, kneeling in the corner, holding a bottle in his right hand while covering his sobbing face with his left hand, blinded by the light since he was in the dark for so long. "Hesh, its me...Lucas. Me, my brother, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy &amp; Ness are visiting you guys, we know what happened..." he tried to calm Hesh down, but he hit Lucas with the bottle he was holding. Just as he was about to punch Lucas, Lucas got him first, using Paralysis α. Though Hesh wasn't completely paralyzed, Lucas hugged him tightly to get him relaxed. Hesh tried to fight it, but he then breaks down &amp; holded Lucas tightly, sobbing in Lucas's shoulders, from that Lucas suddenly had a flashback about Claus staggering towards him after hitting himself with his lighting bolt &amp; embracing him. Lucas's eyes became teary as he rubs Hesh's back while hugging him to comfort him. Keegan &amp; Claus came in &amp; Keegan gave a reashuring smile, "Trust me I know Hesh. He's my boyfriend, but I ain't breaking myself ok, you should not as well, look at yourself you're all beat up by yourself, that's not gonna help find Logan...Look, it'll be alright ok..." Hesh then looked at him, still all teary &amp; meager eyes, signaling him to continue, "We're gonna find Logan alright..." Keegan calms him down. Though Hesh is temporarily incoherent, he mouthed the word "Okay".**

**Mario, Ness &amp; Soap are cleaning up the mess in Hesh's room. Hesh is staying in Keegan &amp; Logan's room where he'll temporarily sleep with Keegan for today, though Lucas will stay with them to keep an eye on Hesh. While sitting on the bed, Hesh stared at a family picture of himself, Logan, Elias, Logan &amp; Hesh's mom &amp; Riley, remembering the good times back then, from childhood to their teen life before the time the ODIN turned against America &amp; destroyed everything from their childhood &amp; early life by the Federation. Hesh then started to cry again, couldn't hold back his tears, Lucas &amp; Keegan then tried to comfort him once again, Lucas then looked at what Hesh was staring, which is his family pic, he then notices a resemblance from the picture &amp; from his vision, it was replaced with a picture of himself, Claus, Flint, Hinawa &amp; Boney. Lucas felt that Hesh unknowingly has the same kind of life or something as his. "We'll get started looking for him tomorrow..." Lucas suggested the search to get started tomorrow, which Keegan agrees.**

**It's midnight, everyone is asleep, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness &amp; Claus are sleeping over with them. In Logan &amp; Keegan's room, Hesh is sleeping beside Keegan while Lucas is sleeping on a matress on the floor. Suddenly, Hesh started to sleep talk, "Logan...No...Logan! Please god no! Logan! Rorke, you motherfucker! LOGAN!" his closed eyes started to flow out tears, noticably crying, having started since the first time, he had the very same nightmare. That nightmare was the day Logan was dragged away by Rorke, Hesh trying to reaching him, helplessly calling Logan as Logan loses consciousness. However, the ending was different compared to the past ones, Logan is lying on a bed with restraints holding him, moaning in pain from the poison he got from the foods he ate, semi-conscious. Rorke &amp; the Federation are torturing Logan the same way they did to Rorke years ago, Rorke then comes in with an orange serum in hand &amp; asks Logan "Where are the Ghosts now Logan?", faintly &amp; weakly, Logan denied "Never...I'll never tell where...I will never break...I'll never...give...in...the Ghosts will come for you...", "Everyone breaks anyway Logan..." Rorke then injects Logan with the green serum as Logan screams in pain from the serum, Hesh could only stand there helplessly, his eyes were filled with tears, however, he sees &amp; map, it is where Logan is kept. Lucas &amp; Keegan were awaken by his cry, feeling worried about Hesh's behavior that was affected since then, however, they went back to sleep as Hesh suddenly awakens from his nightmare, startled &amp; panting while breathing heavily. "I know where he is..." Hesh whispered.**

**It's morning, Hesh is now going crazy, knowing where Logan is being held. Hesh is trying to tell them about where Logan is, "I am not sure Hesh, what if that dream is messing with your head?" Daisy is concerned, in which everyone else does as well, thinking it might have been from his massive depression, however, Hesh tried to persuade them that his baby brother is in Santiago, the largest city in Chile, obviously in Federation territory &amp; due to being one of the South America's largest cities, extremely guarded. Ness &amp; Lucas can see through Hesh's thoughts &amp; words that he's telling the truth, in which he seems to have a connection with Logan, having felt how he's going thru the same torture methods as Rorke, feeding him poisoned food, injecting different serums that either puts him in pain or make him lose his mind. Hesh can actually feel the pain Logan's enduring, Keegan also seems to feel Logan's pain, Ness &amp; Lucas felt that both Hesh, Logan's brother, &amp; Keegan, Logan's love, have the same connection to Logan. Lucas &amp; Ness believed what Hesh was trying to say, then Keegan, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi &amp; finally the rest also believed Hesh. "Ok then, we're going to Santiago, hope you're right Hesh..." Merrick felt a bit hesitant, but let's the feeling go &amp; everyone prepare &amp; arm themselves to go to Santiago.**

**While in the Starship Mario, Mario is piloting the ship while everyone goes around the ship. Well, all except for Hesh, sitting on a tree stump watching the starry night sky, lost in his memory about his time with his family that was once big happy in which all of the sudden got decimated by the Federation &amp; Rorke. Then, snapped out of his memory by Keegan, "Hey kid, you okay?" Keegan gives an 'ok' sign to Hesh, in which Hesh does, implying that it's a yes. "You did the same sign to Logan didn't you?" Hesh became curious, in which Keegan chuckled, "Good guess... He almost got killed back in that mission where we have to take down a Federation ship, that scared the hell out of me." Keegan then chuckled once again, then, Keegan noticed Hesh's guilty face, "Hey, are you sure you're okay, you look like you've done something wrong..." Keegan then became concerned, "It was my fault..." Hesh then faces down, "What do you mean it's your fault?" Keegan began to look confused at Hesh, Hesh then started to weep a little "It's...my fault. I should've been to persistent in taking down Rorke back then, ever since he killed dad, I was so vengeful to kill that son of a bitch, after we launched the kinetic rod to destroy the ground array, me &amp; Logan heard Rorke's voice thru the radio, evacuating to the train, we were supposed to go to the rally point after we launch the rod, but when we heard Rorke's evacuating to the train system, I was filled with rage once again by that asshole who took our father, Logan was quite hesitant to just run off to Rorke even if he caused so much destruction, but he followed to make sure I'll be okay, I should've followed Merrick's orders...I SHOULD'VE REALIZED WHAT WILL HAPPEN UNTIL IT'S FUCKING TOO LATE!" Hesh screamed in agony &amp; guilt. Everyone heard his shout, but decided to leave him alone since Keegan's with Hesh to comfort him, Lucas however kept close eye on the two, "I guess you're right...But it's in the past now, stop blaming yourself Hesh, I know that if you followed Merrick's orders, Logan would've never ended up being dragged away...Plus, it's never too late, I also know he's still alive, I believe you kid okay..." Keegan then gave a reassuring smile to Hesh, Hesh smiled a bit at Keegan, though his eyes are teary &amp; a bit emotional &amp; the two hugged, comforting each other. Lucas smiled at how it goes as he then continues to walk around the starship.**

**Mario &amp; the group arrived in Santiago, Chile, landing in the jungle that's just miles from a Federation base &amp; the ship is hidden from the Federation soldier's sight. Camping in the jungle, everyone is asleep &amp; everything is peaceful despite there's rain...well, not everyone's sleeping peacefully, Hesh is suffering again with the same nightmare, "No...Logan! Please no! I am gonna kill you Rorke! Logan! NO! LOGAN!" Hesh then wakes up, having a terrified face &amp; pointing a gun at someone, "WOW THERE! WATCH THE GUN &amp; THE TRIGGER." Lucas trying to keep away from the gun. "Sorry Lucas..." Hesh dropped the gun down, "I am fine...". "You have the same nightmare is it?" Lucas knows Hesh's lying, Hesh then breaks down emotionally, Lucas then hugged the Ghost to comfort him, finally he decided to share his experience to Hesh, "I know my family is still whole...But you haven't heard anything more about me..." Hesh then looked at Lucas in the face on what he said, still his face is filled with tears &amp; emotions, wanting to hear what Lucas is trying to say, "You're not alone...You see, I too went through similar things like you do. Though in the end, they all are alive &amp; well, yours is different. We both lost our mothers, we went through very harsh things, our brothers missing, however yours is worse than mine since you lost your dad as well, the one thing I don't want you to have as well like me is your brother Logan brainwashed &amp; at the end...take his own life...That's why I was staying close to you, to help you Hesh, I don't want you to have the same fate I almost had back then... And Hesh, we're here for you, I am still here, Riley, Keegan, Merrick &amp; Kick are still here, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, everyone you know &amp; loved, we're all still here..." Lucas was sincere to Hesh, telling he, Keegan, Mario, Ness &amp; everyone will never stop until they find Logan. Hesh felt comforted &amp; thanks Lucas for telling him what he can do for him, he stops crying, though continuing to sob a bit, and inside him, his hopes still raised. Lucas &amp; Hesh embrassed each other while the rain continues to pour down.**

**Dawn light shines over the city of Santiago, the group are getting ready to find Logan thru jungle, trying to look for a pit since that's where Logan could probably still be held captive. "Okay, so this is where we're gonna search first, we'll split into groups. Mario, Peach, Ness, you're with me. Kick, you go with Luigi, Daisy &amp; Martin. The rest of you, Hesh, Keegan, Soap, Price, Lucas &amp; Claus, you stick with each other. If you see any Feds lurking by, stay hidden or if you're caught, take them out immediately. By sunset, we meet at the rally point at the edge of the jungle, the next day, we'll infiltrate at the base to find him...since Hesh said that Logan might be held there. Alright then, let's move out!" Merrick made a plan that they'll split up to find any pits nearby. Everyone had confused look on Hesh, "Guys...I am not going crazy got that, I can feel he's here somewhere..." everyone then dismisses the idea that he's going cucco.**

**Everyone searched every parts of the jungle, though they found different pits, there's no sign of Logan. In Hesh's group along with Riley, while searching, Claus played around with Lucas a little, giggling at each other a little bit while walking, Hesh looked at the two brothers &amp; had a flashback on how he would play around with his little brother sometimes, even when they're grown up, he smiled a bit, happy for the two being together as brothers. Then, they found one pit that has piece of clothing laying on the bottom, Lucas grabbed it &amp; as he gets a hold of it, he suddenly sees a vision, showing Logan was lying in the pit while rain pours in, Logan was in this pit, "He was in this pit..." Lucas called out as he climb back up, he showed the piece to the others, "That's his, he was wearing a black shirt underneath his jacket &amp; gears, do you think you when was the last time he was here?" Hesh felt a bit confident. Lucas became reluctant about the question, but he answered, "...five months...", Hesh's slight smile faded to a plain face, trying to hide his feeling of sadness, "Ok...Let's go guys..." he responded, "It's ok Hesh, we'll find your brother got that!" Price patted Hesh as they continue on in the jungle.**

**As they continue on, Riley started to dash to the left, Hesh ran off with him, thinking Riley has found something, Hesh ran at his fastest, so fast that Keegan, Lucas, Claus, Soap &amp; Price couldn't catch up. "Hesh! Wait!" Keegan shouted at Hesh to wait up, however, his call cannot be faintly heard by Hesh. Hesh &amp; his dog then came out of the jungle &amp; found themselves in a sunflower field, the sky clear, filled with some cirrus clouds hanging in the shining sky. There're no Feds lurking around the field, Hesh looked back at the jungle, but could not see Keegan, Lucas &amp; the others. Hesh &amp; Riley looked around the plain sunflower field, wandering aimlessly in the field, they wandered so far that they could not see the jungle &amp; all they see is an endless field of sunflowers, covering the ground &amp; the rolling hills. It's been two hours &amp; the duo still wandered around the field, just then, when Hesh looked up in the sky, he suddenly had a vision of himself &amp; Logan sleeping on a crib as infants. "David...Logan..." Elias's voice echoed as the vision ended. Two minutes later, Riley was barking at something or someone, "Riley boy, what is it?" Hesh ran to his dog when he tried to see what Riley was barking at, he faintly sees a couple behind, holding hands while walking, strangely, they're ignoring the barks of Riley. Hesh then called out, "Dad? Mom?", he &amp; Riley then ran towards the couple despite the far distance, however Riley dashed too fast &amp; disappeared beneath the flowers, Hesh couldn't see his dog, then he sees the couple looking at him, there was his dad Elias &amp; his mom. "Mom... Dad..." Hesh can see their ghosts as Elias &amp; Logan &amp; Hesh's mother smiled at him slightly, the couple &amp; Hesh stared each other for second before they turned back &amp; walked away as they disappeared. Hesh became frantic as he rushed to them, finally he sees the end of the sunflower field &amp; there was a cliff, beneath the cliff is a fluffy fog covering what's beneath the cliff, almost as if Hesh reached the edge of the world. As he looked up at another low lying cloud, there was the ghosts of his parents &amp; behind them were a few of the Ghosts including Ajax, the Ghosts that lost their lives, the Ghosts that died to save their country. "We're there for you son... We're looking after you..." Elias spoke, Hesh then makes a run to jump to them as he shouted for them, "DAAAAAD! MOOOOOM! WAIT!". He jumped at his parents, but then ends up falling instead as his vision started to fade &amp; darkness surrounded his vision.**

**Hesh wakes up to find himself being surrounded by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Keegan, Merrick, Kick, Soap, Price, Martin &amp; his dog Riley, all having a worried face. "What happened?" Hesh asked, "Oh thank goodness..." Mario sighed in relief, "What the hell were you doing back there?" Martin frowned a bit in concerned, "We looked for you for hours, it was almost sunset, me &amp; bro saw your dog Riley falling from the sky near a cliff then you followed, you looked unconscious when you fell. Thankfully, we brought a bag of power-ups for emergencies &amp; Mario used a Red Star to turn into Flying Mario to catch your dog while I ate a Propeller Mushroom to turn into Propeller Luigi &amp; I propelled myself into the air very high to catch you while I safetly float my way down, holding you as Mario landed on the ground with Riley..." Luigi explained to Hesh what happened, "You scared the shit out of us Hesh, where were you?" Merrick became concerned for Hesh's well being. Hesh told them that he ended up in a sunflower field, he said he wandered aimlessly around the field, lost. Then, Lucas noticed something similar to how he ended up in the sunflower field, remembering the time he himself ended up in a sunflower field with Boney &amp; seeing his mother's ghost Hinawa, Lucas asked to Hesh with wide eyes, "You saw your parents?", Hesh was surprised by what Lucas just asked &amp; he nodded at him, giving a yes to Lucas. Lucas felt a bit surprised by the fact that Hesh just had another experience similar or the same as his, Hesh replied "Not just mom &amp; dad, there were also Ajax &amp; the others Ghosts...", "The Ghosts that passed away &amp; died saving the country..." Merrick guessed it right, Hesh felt sentimental about what just happened. It was already dusk &amp; night falls in minutes. Everyone relaxed, telling each other stories, as well as playing around with each other before they became tired &amp; they all went to sleep for tomorrow.**

**Morning breaks in, the group managed to capture a Federarion truck, the Ghosts, Soap, Price &amp; Martin wear their uniforms to disguise themselves. For Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness, Lucas &amp; Claus, they ate Invisible Mushrooms to turn themselves invisible. Merrick &amp; Keegan sit at the front while others stayed at the back. They reached the gate &amp; the security checked the back, only seeing what they were Federation soldiers reporting in, unaware they're the Ghosts, Soap, Price &amp; Martin, of course, they never noticed the others since they're invisible. As they near the security checkpoint, Mario warned the everyone, "Guys, remember. The effects of the mushroom will last for only 15 minutes, so you better make it fast guys.". Everyone went out of the truck, passing the security checkpoint unnoticed. The group then split into two as they searched thru the base, from the prison to the offices to dorms, there's still no sign of Logan. By the time met up again, Mario &amp; the rest are now visible again, the effects have worn off. "Ohhh shit, we gotta do something!" Keegan whispered despite the fact there aren't any Feds walking around. Luckily, there's a locker room nearby &amp; Mario &amp; the others managed to dress up as Feds to disguise themselves.**

**Hours past and still no luck, to make matters worse, they just ended up getting caught &amp; were alerted as Federarion soldiers came rushing in like a storm. However, Mario &amp; the gang managed to take care of them as they then end up in a massive room filled with darkness, the door behind them suddenly sealed itself, preventing them from exiting. The light only shined above the group, the room is completely silent for sometime as the group wander around. Then, the silence broke off by an echo from a man, "Well...It's about time you guys finally come by, that took you a while." the man laughed, they recognize whose voice that broke the silence, another light suddenly rained down on another man just some distance away from them, there it was Rorke. Hesh is then filled with extreme rage upon seeing the man in the distance who has destroyed his family,"You son of a bitch, where's my brother!" Hesh screamed out of his lungs at Rorke, "Don't know, what do you think huh, he's not beside me nor near me nor behind me... He's loooong gone now." Rorke taunted at Hesh, Hesh then snapped started rushing in on Rorke, who's unarmed. "Hesh wait!" Keegan called out to Hesh, but he was in complete anger as he was about to prepare himself to beat Rorke mercilessly. Suddenly, someone knocked Hesh to the ground, unseen. "Who was that? Show yourself!" Hesh called out his assailant, he didn't show up. Then, the light shining the others turned itself off, Hesh could not see them "Hey! Who turn out the lights?!" Daisy shouted. And just as she finished her sentence, the same assailant knocked the others out, however, Keegan, Ness, Lucas &amp; Claus were able to dodge the attack &amp; the light lit up again, showing only Keegan, Ness, Lucas &amp; Claus standing while the others are knocked unconscious. The entire place lit up, though the room did not revealed much, but the place is litted up &amp; the assailant is revealed, standing right in front of Rorke. He wears the usual Federation uniform, but he's wearing a dark blue mask covering his entire face, making him unrecognizable. Somehow though, Hesh &amp; Keegan noticed something thru his eyes, something that looks similar to them.**

**Rorke laughed again &amp; responded, "Think I'd come here alone? Well, say hello to my little new friend Rex... If you want to get to me, you gotta go thru him, good luck". He then goes thru a door behind him. Now it's only them &amp; Rex. Lights flicker a bit, darkness surround the people in the room. Claus then transforms into his alter ego, the Masked Man as they then get ready went into fight with the Rex. However, Hesh &amp; Keegan felt that they couldn't fight him due to his eyes that looked familiar as if they see them from somewhere.**

**As they continued fighting, a voice was heard, "Logan...". However, it didn't reached anyone, it was left unnoticed. Lucas, Ness &amp; the Masked Man are overpowered by the masked Federation soldier. Then, the same voice echoed once again, "Hesh...". This time, everyone heard it, "You...two...are...brothers...Stop fighting!". Lucas's vision suddenly changed into the chamber where the final of the Seven Needles lie on the ground, seeing himself fighting the Masked Man before flickering back to see Hesh &amp; Keegan continuing to fight Rex. Lucas became confused on what just happened, he tried to get up, but he was too beaten to get back, even Claus himself couldn't. Hesh was knocked to the floor by Rex &amp; as he was about to shoot his gun, Keegan got in the way &amp; took the shoot himself. When he saw the Rex's eyes again, he suddenly got horrified, "Please god no... Don't do this...please..." Keegan's eyes were starting to get wet as he faints &amp; loses consciousness, a single tear flow out of his closed eyes. Filled with anger, Hesh punched the man in the face. However, he felt a bit regretful somehow instead.**

**The fist fight continued on that almost lasted for hours. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Merrick, Kick, Soap, Price &amp; Martin already regain consciousness. Ness, Lucas &amp; Claus, still in his Masked Man alter ego, are still lying on the floor, weak &amp; watching the fight go on. Keegan just came around, his face focusing on Rex with an emotional face. Sweat covering Hesh's &amp; Rex's faces, very sweaty that their clothes are damp wet. The two became tired &amp; stopped for a while as they kneeled down with one foot, both breathing heavily. As the two looked each other face to face, Hesh looked into the masked man's eyes &amp; then suddenly, a flashback came rushing into his eyes. It was the same as his vision back at the sunflower field, him &amp; Logan as babies sleeping in a crib, then Elias &amp; their mom appeared, they were discussing on how the boys will grow up, "They'll probably grow up brave &amp; strong like you sweetie." Elias's wife looked at Elias with a smile, "Or maybe as nice &amp; kind as you are." Elias answered back. They continued to discuss until finally, they finished it up, "Ok, it's been decided then." said his wife, the two turned to their babies as Elias talked to them, "Logan...David...give it all you got...make us proud, happy, everything you two could do...".**

**Hesh snapped out of his vision &amp; ends up being punched by Rex. Sitting on the floor looking down, he suddenly realize who he was fighting with, he does not know what to do now as the man mercilessly hits &amp; punches him, "Please...stop!" Hesh begged the man to stop it, he replied back "You're a Ghost! You all left me! Me &amp; Rorke were left behind because of you! And we'll kill you all!". He continues to punch &amp; kick him, Hesh fells too weak too fight back &amp; get up, his face bruised &amp; wounds covering parts of his body, but still doesn't know what to do anymore. "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! WE NEVER LEAVE YOU! WE'VE BEEN-" Hesh cried out at the same time got punched rock hard, Hesh didn't finish his sentence. Rex still continues to mercilessly beat down Hesh, Hesh then started to cry &amp; shouted "PLEASE STOP! I LOVE YOU! KEEGAN LOVES YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!", his agonizing cry echoed across the room. Then, Elias's voice is heard once again, focusing on the Rex, "This isn't you son, don't do this, I am still with you, mom still with you, Hesh is still with you, Keegan is still with you, the Ghosts are still with you, your friends are still with you. We have faith in you...Logan...". Rex then started to stumble backwards a bit, looked around the room, seeing the others Mario &amp; the rest staring at him, he then looks at Keegan, his faced bruised, still his eyes are shining arctic blue, with a heartbroken face looking at him, he then sees the paracord bracelet Keegan's wearing before looking at his own on his left wrist &amp; bringing out a dog tag in his pocket that reads Keegan's full name, "Keegan P. Russ". And finally looks down on Hesh, looked all beaten up &amp; worse. His face still filled with tears &amp; sadness, the man's eyes widened &amp; started to get wet &amp; stepped backwards, terrified. He looked at his hands &amp; body &amp; looked at everyone in front of him. He shaked his head &amp; sobbed a bit, still terrified on what he's doing now. He bows head, tears off the mask, looked back up to see everyone &amp; revealed his face...it was Logan...**

**"I can't believe it..." Lucas was shocked, now realizing that he didn't see it coming even if it looked obvious. Everyone were shocked except for Hesh &amp; Keegan, both of whom they found out who he was. "Keegie...Hesh...wha...what...what have I done..." Logan was terrified, having almost killed his brother &amp; boyfriend. Rorke then returns, "Come on Rex, or should I say Logan, do you're job! You know what they did, they left you to die.". Logan looked at Rorke then the others behind him, finding himself in between the sides, "Don't do this Logan" Merrick called out, "Logan, trust me we know..." Claus called Logan as well. He then came to a realization that the Ghosts, even Hesh, Keegan &amp; his friends never left him, having tried searching for him for years now. "Logan, that's an order!" Rorke becoming impatient with Logan, "No...Never...I will not kill them... You may have break me, but not as broken as you..." Logan finally came to his senses, "So be it, I'll take care of it myself..." Rorke then brings out a gun &amp; points at Hesh "Say bye-bye to your big brother Logan." Rorke shots at Hesh &amp; the bullet rushes through the air. "No!" Logan runs into its path &amp; takes the shot himself &amp; hits him in the chest. Logan simply stood there with a dazed look on his face as he placed a hand over the big bleeding wound that manifested on his chest. The look on his face was just pain. He bowed his head again as his hand fall once again to his side, covered in his warm &amp; thick blood. As he turned to Hesh &amp; raised his eyes to Hesh's, he whispered "I love you brother..." then turned to Keegan's eyes "I love you Keegan...". He then falls into the floor in front of Hesh, barely alive as he started to bleed from his gunshot wound. "Hmph... He's not even that worth it, now you're next!" Rorke then points his at Hesh once again, Hesh &amp; Keegan were frozen, staring at his lifeless body. Lucas stood up &amp; tried to use PK Love at its highest strength, but felt too weak to do it, then Claus grabbed his hand, "We'll do it together." Lucas nodded at Claus in response as they then stick by their side &amp; both of them shouted "PK LOVE Ω!". This was different from the others times Lucas used PK Love, light started to shine from both of the twins' hands as their hands shoot out together one light beam. "PK ROCKIN Ω!" Ness followed &amp; a wave shoots out from his hands &amp; merges with the beam as it rushes in towards Rorke &amp; hits him, knocking him hard &amp; sending him unconsciousness.**

**"Logan!" Peach ran towards Logan before the others followed, Hesh &amp; Keegan crawled to the dying Ghost as Hesh cuddled his baby brother &amp; looked into his eyes with Keegan next to Hesh looking into Logan's eyes as well. "I am sorry guys for what I just did... I may have broke like Rorke, but not nearly as broken as him at least..." Logan weakly talked to his loved ones, breathing heavily, Logan then grabbed the back of Hesh's neck &amp; pulled him towards himself &amp; the brothers kissed, in his thoughts, Logan was confused as to why he just did that, especially in front of Keegan. However, Hesh pressed his lips into Logan's to deepen the kiss &amp; Keegan smiled seeing Hesh &amp; Logan are back together again, Logan &amp; Hesh then separate their lips &amp; looked at each other, "It's okay Logan... I understand, I'll won't go in your way..." Keegan wasn't heartbroken instead he gave a reassuring response, Logan giggled, "Keegie...What are you talking about, he's my brother, I still love you Keegie...". Logan then kissed Keegan next, both their lips syncing with each other. However, they both broke off as Logan started to feel the pain from his uncontrollably bleeding wound. "Ness, Lucas, Claus! Can't you three do Healing?! Not even Healing Ω!?" Mario started to panic, knowing Logan's dying, "I am sorry...it only heals ailments or sickness. If he's also either diamonized or fainted into unconscious, it could work, but this one can't... Not even Lifeup could help..." Ness felt regretful alone with Lucas &amp; Claus. Hesh &amp; Keegan looked at the three PSI powered kids, completely shocked that they couldn't do anything to save Logan. "It's...okay...It's okay guys..." Logan then talked to both his brother &amp; boyfriend, "No, no, no please don't leave us Logan, stay with us." Hesh began to panic, even Keegan couldn't keep himself from panicing, "Guys, it's perfect, I am held by the arms of my big brother, laying beside my love...And...surrounded by my friends...I love you guys..." Logan started to cough with some blood, flying out from his cough, his eyes are filled with tears, but with a smile to make them feel better, but the others are still heartbroken, "Hesh, I am still with you along with dad &amp; mom, we'll be with you in your heart...I'll look down on you to watch you &amp; the Ghosts... You too Keegan, even you guys..." Logan grabbed Keegan's arms &amp; pulled him towards him, wanting to see his glowing sky blue eyes once again while he places his hand that's not holding his wound on Keegan's face, his fingers grazzes over the jaw and stubble that covered it. Keegan lean into the touch. Logan &amp; Keegan remembered the time at the hospital revealing their feelings for each other &amp; their first kiss.**

**"Logan...please don't... Logan don't please..." Keegan started to cry while Hesh started cry as well, knowing there's nothing they could do to save them. Just before Logan passes out, "One...more...thing...Dad's...body...is...is...in...that...room..where Rorke went in earlier...He's...th-there..." Logan then gave his final breath &amp; dies in his brother's arms, Keegan &amp; Hesh then broke down in complete sadness, "NOOOOOOOO!" Hesh screamed in anger &amp; agony. Then, silence enveloped over the room for a couple of minutes. Lucas then felt guilty &amp; looked down, "No...I'll never forgive myself...", Lucas shed a single tear as he fall to the ground &amp; sat down in complete failure, realizing he's too late &amp; never saw it coming despite how obvious it was. Hesh then looked up to see Rorke's unconscious body, now in complete anger &amp; vengence. He passed Logan's lifeless body to Keegan &amp; rushes into Rorke, preparing to shoot Rorke in the head with a merciless &amp; angry look. "...You...you...you...bastard! YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Hesh shouted as he rushes to Rorke, the fastest he can get despite his severe injuries. "Hesh wait!" Claus then rushes &amp; grabbed Hesh's hand to stop him, "He's not worth it! Look I know he caused trouble, but this isn't a good time, we're here to get Logan, we're just not ready to stop Rorke just yet. Elias is here as well in that room, killing Rorke will not bring back your dad &amp; brother. Trust me, I know, it's just not the right time..." Claus gave a worried look at Hesh, Hesh looked at Claus in the eye while he's pointing Rorke with his .44 Magnum. He turned to Rorke, holding the trigger, staring at him menacingly. It lasted for a couple of seconds, finally, he pointed the gun down &amp; placed it in back in his jacket, "...Alright...".**

**"Ok, Keegan get Logan, Hesh get your dad &amp; we're at out of the this godforsaken place!" Merrick commanded them to get therir bodies. As they leave with Logan's &amp; Elias' bodies, Lucas suddenly does PK Freeze Ω at Rorke, freezing him for precaution before turning to face Claus with an annoyed face, "He's a lot worse than Porky...". Claus nodded in agreement as the twins followed the others. Mario &amp; the group ran with Logan's &amp; Elias' bodies to the starship to retreat as Fed soldiers assault them. Ness uses PK Flash Ω at the soldiers, blinding them with the big flash of light while either knocking them down, making them feel strange, paralyzed or uncontrollably crying. As Mario pilots the Starship Mario back to base, they're attacked by Federation jets, however, Ness &amp; Lucas perform PK Starstorm Ω together to take them down, which was successful. They then safetly return to SFO without incidents.**

**It's a very gloomy day, it's the funeral for Logan &amp; Elias. Mario &amp; the rest including, Bowser, their Star Wars friends &amp; Teen Wolf friends came to the funeral as well. Only Lucas wasn't with them, he's sitting on a hill looking down the preparation of the funeral. Lucas still felt guilty, "Lucas, are you okay?" a woman asked, "I am fine alright..." Lucas lied to the woman, however, when he turned, it was Princess Zelda &amp; Link next to her, "Zelda, Link, I am fine alright...". "We've heard what happened actually, it's not your fault..." Link tried to comfort Lucas, "Lucas, I think you should talk to Hesh &amp; Keegan..." Peach came by along with Mario, Daisy, Luigi, Ness &amp; Claus. "No I can't, I wasn't able to save him..." Lucas became hesitant, however, Lucas decided to go.**

**Lucas went to the room where Hesh &amp; Keegan are, alone. Logan's &amp; Elias's bodies are placed face down on separate, with their heads pointed in the direction of their home, San Diego. Their weapons next to them, Logan is now in his Ghost uniform. This is, for the Ghosts, to when the fallen are taken to the other side, they can watch over them and keep an eye on their enemy. Hesh &amp; Keegan stand right in front of Logan &amp; Elias, staring at their bodies, their eyes tearyof what they have lost. Lucas felt reluctant to go towards, however, someone holded his left hand from behind, Lucas saw the hand hold his &amp; see who was holding him, there was Ness behind him, giving a nod &amp; a reassuring smile. Lucas smiled back a bit as they go to them together, still holding each other to stay calm. "...Hey..." Lucas called them, Keegan only answered, "Hey kid..." though only Hesh didn't answered, "Look - I... I am sorry I wasn't able to save him alright... I should've seen it coming..." Lucas felt too guilty to continue on, "Just go Lucas...it's okay..." Hesh sobbed a bit when the two turned to Lucas &amp; Ness, their face plain though their eyes srill filled with tears. "I am sorry, it's my fault I should've... Maybe I should go..." Lucas let's go of Ness rushes out, but Hesh &amp; Keegan then paniced &amp; followed along with Ness, Hesh changed his mind about letting Lucas go, "Lucas, wait." Hesh called for Lucas as they exited. Lucas began to weep in guilt while the gloomy rain pour down, Claus saw Lucas running away with Ness, Hesh &amp; Keegan running to him. Lucas was leaving, going back to the world of EarthBound, to Tazmily Village alone.**

**Claus managed to catch Lucas before he could do Teleport α, "Lucas, stop, don't do this to yourself ok..." Claus tried to calm Lucas down, beginning to weep &amp; sob very hard. Everyone gathered around the twins, watching to make sure things are ok, "Lucas, you did your best, we know you did..." Hesh tried to comfort him, he feels more upset to see Lucas hurting himself by running away, Lucas stared at Hesh &amp; Keegan, both giving a reassuring smile, Lucas smiled sadly, but he was comforted, then, a shout of Kick was heard running towards the group with a paniced look, "They're gone! They disappeared like thin air or something". Everyone else except for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, Link &amp; Zelda ran back, Logan &amp; Elias disappeared without a trace.**

**Zelda &amp; Link looked at each other, grinning, "Thank you..." Zelda looked up in the sky with her eyes closed, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Hesh, Keegan &amp; Merrick glared at the two, "What the hell are you talking about?" Merrick exclaimed with a disgust, "Actually we're not here to mourn and we brought some others as well." Link explained to them. Then, a big hlow of light shine behind the group, coming from the top of another hill, there were two hands floating, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Ness &amp; Lucas recognize the two, "Master Hand &amp; Crazy Hand, what are they doing here?" Luigi had a confused look. A beam of light was shining over two figures below the two hands, standing on top of the hill, looking away. The light faded leaving only Master Hand &amp; Crazy Hand along with the two figures, still not facing away.**

**Everyone stared at the two figures, then the ones that went to the where Logan &amp; Elias were looked at what the others are staring at. Hesh &amp; Keegan looked closer at the two &amp; noticed something fishy. The two then ran towards the hill &amp; climbed the hill to reach the top. When they reached the top , the two figures are wearing Ghost uniforms with their masks on, the two turned &amp; looked at Hesh &amp; Keegan, "Hey, you don't recognize us?" the two mysterious Ghosts smirked at the two removed their masks. And to their shock, there was Logan &amp; Elias, alive and well. "What's the matter, you looked like you've seen a ghost." Logan chuckled. Hesh &amp; Keegan then turned to the others, now behind, all of them had a surprised look on their face except Link &amp; Zelda, "H-How is this possible?" Keegan with widened eyes looked at Link &amp; Zelda along with Hesh, "That's Master Hand &amp; Crazy Hand, they host the Smash Bros. Tournament, they have so many abilities." Mario introduced the others who didn't know about the the two hands, "Did I forgot to mention he can heal &amp; bring back someone alive." Zelda giggled, "Oops, I think we forgot about that." Ness also laughed a bit, having forgotten what the hands can do. "Hesh, Keegie, you missed us?" Logan grinned at the two &amp; Hesh &amp; Keegan started to have tears of joy seeing both of them, Keegan rushed to Logan &amp; the two embraced before they both kiss as the clouds clear with a sunset in the sky, dusk comes in.**

**They kissed for a minute before they break off, both resting on each others' foreheads, breathing heavily. Logan looked up to see Hesh walked closer to him, "You miss us son?" Elias smiled at Hesh as Riley suddenly dashes to the group &amp; Hesh embraced Logan, hugging each other tightly, both of them started to get lose of their feelings, their eyes filled with tears. "I miss you so much baby brother..." Hesh sobed a bit, "I miss you too big brother..." Logan smiled as Hesh, Logan, Elias &amp; Riley have a family hug. Lucas smiled seeing them back together, Claus holds Lucas's hand, Lucas noticed it &amp; looked to Claus, Claus smiled at Lucas "See. You're not too late...". Then, their dog Boney, Flint their dad &amp; Hinawa their mother appears behind, they are checking Lucas &amp; Claus if they're okay, "Are you okay you two?" their dad asked, Lucas &amp; Claus nodded with a yes as they also have a family hug with each other. Mario &amp; Luigi loved the sight of seeing Lucas's &amp; Hesh's families having a family hug together with Keegan joining in Hesh's. "Bro, you maybe my only one REALLY part of our family, but with Peach &amp; Daisy, they're like our-" Luigi talked to Mario, but Mario cut off his sentence &amp; replied "I a-know Luigi, my little brother..." Mario smiled at Luigi &amp; they turned to see their girlfriends before Mario, Luigi, Peach &amp; Daisy have a group hug. Ness smiled at the sight of the three group when his sister Tracy suddenly surprised him from behind &amp; there was his mom, his dog King, Paula, Jeff &amp; Poo also here to check on Ness, "Looks like everything is well, Ness want a hug?" Tracy giggled, Ness said no, but he, his little sister, his mom &amp; his friends have a group hug anyways. Everything went well as the four groups continue to have a family or group hug with a beautiful sunset in the background.**

**Then Hesh &amp; Lucas walked towards each other, "Thank you Lucas...for everything..." Hesh smiled at Lucas while Lucas smiled back as he brought Lucas up to his chest &amp; hugged each other. Both Claus &amp; Logan called out to their brothers, "Hey! Wanna go play at the park nearby?!". Lucas &amp; Hesh looked at their brothers &amp; they agreed. Mario &amp; Luigi decided to join in as well, "Hey Ness wanna come?" Lucas went to Ness, "Lucas, I don't know, you guys have your own bro-" Ness's response was cut off with Lucas responding back "You may not be, but you were always be with me...And you will always be another brother to me...". Ness became touched by how Lucas saw him, both remembering how Ness saved Lucas from the giant Porky Statue &amp; the times they were together playing &amp; fighting in team matches. Ness then agrees &amp; goes with Lucas &amp; Claus. The rest watched cheerfully as Logan, Hesh &amp; Keegan, since Hesh sees him as another brother for Logan, Lucas, Claus &amp; Ness &amp; Mario &amp; Luigi run to the park that is just nearby.**

* * *

"_You always be with me...and you always be my brother..._"

\- Vin Diesel (_Dominic Toretto_) to Paul Walker (_Brian O'Connor_)

Furious 7 (_2015_)

Hope you enjoyed this story. I would like to hear your thoughts or reviews or comments, so please give a review, it would be great :)

(Brother My Brother plays in the background)


End file.
